


Everything That I Need to Say

by Neutral03



Category: No Fandom, Orginal
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Undefined narrator, Very unclear relationships, minor charcter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: There is a time and place for everything. But sometimes you just have to look life in the face and tell it go screw itself and take matters into your own hands. This is one of those times. This is everything that I have to say to you before it's too late.
Relationships: ambigous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Everything That I Need to Say

There is something that I really need to tell get off of my chest. I'm not entirely sure how exactly yo go about this, but I'll try my best to make this as easy to understand as possible. For you, this might come as a complete and utter shock.... or it may not. Whichever is true I don't know. What I'm trying to say is that I.....I like you, and I don't mean that in just a platonic friendly way. I know that most likely you this is very difficult for you to digest and process as the moment. it was for me too when I first realized my feelings for you. Just, please keep in mind the fact that this is even harder for me to be explaining myself, let alone to another person. Especially in a face to face confrontation. 

To say this bluntly, Adam, I love you. There, point blank, straight to it, no stopping. No, that's stupid, very stupid, and a little insane if you ask me. The easiest way to say this is that I'm an idiot. An idiot, moron, blockhead, and so on and so forth. And what's worse is that I'm in love with Adam Douglas. Yes, that's right you heard me; The Adam Douglas, the captain of the football team, Not only is he athletic, he's a mathlete. He's the perfect man, the powerful trifecta of looks, heart, and brains. He even volunteers every weekend at the nursing home down the street from my house. He's the most popular guy in our whole school. You know what the worst part about all of this is? Well, let me tell what it is. The worst part is that the hottest guy in school has no idea that I even exist. 

Which just proves the facts as to why I'm an idiot. It was beyond stupid of me to fall for you. I should have known better our freshman year than to do that. Though looking back now, I guess that I was helpless when he looked at me with those huge dark brown doe eyes. And after that I just started to melt into putty in your hands. A very, very stupid mistake that I made. I now know for a fact that no one like you could ever love someone like me. Cliché, and over dramatic I know, and your right, it is. The point that I am trying to make here is that I'm nowhere close to being anywhere near your league. 

Now before you start on your whole chivalry routine, and the knight in shinning armor act, please let me finish saying my peace first. That's all I want to ask of you and after all this time I hope you will finally listen to me. I really need to do this before we can both move on and deal with the fallout of this letter. It's true that I harbor feelings for you Adam, and I've had them for you since our freshman year here. Three, almost four years is a long time to try and bury these emotions, hoping and praying that they would just disappear and go away. I just wanted to put them past me and move on with my life. I have been living in fear these past few years. I see you everyday in school, and each time I wonder if my secret has been told. Wondering if you knew and were going to ridicule me for it. The terror every time I saw one of your girlfriends scowl at me in the halls between classes. Worrying that they would come over and claw my eyes out for even breathing in your direction. I was almost driven to the point of madness at this. 

It got to the point that I would start to shake, and tremble when I knew in advance that you were coming my way. And like I've probably mentioned before, this is hard for me to do. I'm a very shy, and quiet, introverted person, and talking to most people is very hard and difficult challenge that I have to face every day of my life. But with you Adam, I couldn't even think clearly enough to function as a human being. It got so bad one time that I had to be taken to the nurse because my anxiety attack was so out of control. Long story short, I scared my friends, and a random teacher half to death in the hallway outside of biology that day. Later when I could finally breathe, I was so upset and embarrassed. The little scene that I made really wasn't supposed to happen. It was then when I realized exactly how gone I was for you, and hoe stupid I was to let myself get that out of control. It was also that day that I vowed to never let anything like that happen ever again. 

At least that was what I intended to do, until the start of our senior year three months ago. The only reason that I even wrote this was so that maybe I could move on with my life, and you with yours. Especially after what happened to Brandon Hines when he died in the wreck after his fight with his girlfriend Charlotte Ray. I'm friends with Charlotte sort of, and she told me at his funeral that the one thing that she regretted the most that night was that she let him go and she regrets not telling him that she loved him one last time. Standing there holding her while she broke down made me realize that I had to do something about my feelings for you before it was too late. So, I wrote this letter to you Adam. Now whether you accept or reject both me and this letter is up to you. I just wanted to tell you this. 

Love, Yours Truly, 

Corey Sydney Nelson


End file.
